


一本亚茨拉斐尔不知道的错版圣经(又名《音乐之声圣经》)

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, questionable Bible quotes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: 贼傻。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	一本亚茨拉斐尔不知道的错版圣经(又名《音乐之声圣经》)

(接《旧约·玛拉基书》)  
《旧约·安东尼书》  
1.1 起初，神创造天地。  
1.2 神创造天地近六千年后，在欧罗巴名叫奥地利的国里，有一处产盐的地，人们叫那地盐堡。  
1.3 那时，有名叫冯特拉普的士兵长居住在此地。  
1.4 冯特拉普和妻子同房，生了七个儿女，他们的名字记在这里:  
1.5 冯特拉普的女儿是利泽尔，路易沙，布里吉塔，马塔和歌特尔。  
1.6 又有两个儿子，叫做弗里德里和科特的。  
1.7 冯特拉普的妻子活了三十岁便死了。冯特拉普因此心中忧伤，就不再娶妻。  
1.8 在盐堡有侍奉耶和华神的女子，其中一名叫玛利亚的，被其余的所嫌恶。  
1.9 她的姊妹便使她到冯特拉普家去，替他教养(原文作“牧”)他的子女。  
1.10 那女子便到冯特拉普家去，用歌教养他的子女。  
1.11 冯特拉普的子女便喜悦那女子。冯特拉普见了，也喜悦那女子。就取那女子玛利亚为妻。  
1.12 那时德意志的王称为喜特乐的，要害以色列人的后裔。  
1.13 冯特拉普不肯为喜特乐王尽忠，就带着玛利亚同子女往瑞士去。  
2.1 那之后二十年，地上有挪亚的后代，名叫罗杰斯和汉默斯坦的，因为作音乐剧而出名。  
2.2 又有亚美利坚的里查和玛丽，听闻了冯特拉普的事，就大大受到感动。  
2.3 他们将这事讲给罗杰斯和汉默斯坦听，罗杰斯和汉默斯坦听了，也感到希奇。  
2.4 他们便说:“这事确是极不寻常的” ，就作了一部音乐剧来记念这事。  
2.5 有古时候看守伊甸园东门的天使，名叫亚茨拉斐尔的，十分喜爱这剧。  
2.6 他日夜歌唱这剧中的乐曲，被地上的魔鬼听到。  
2.7 魔鬼就是那古蛇，名叫安东尼，又叫克蠕戾，是迷惑普天下的。  
2.8 那魔鬼因此暗暗厌烦，在心中设谋要害这天使。  
2.9 于是便有投资人将这剧举荐到好莱坞，作了一部影片。  
2.10 这影片便在地上流传开，得了万民的称赞。  
3.1 音乐之声的名声在地上大起来，被耶和华神所耳闻。  
3.2 耶和华神见音乐之声是好的，就将音乐之声同放映机提到天上，与祂座下的使者传看。  
3.3 他们看了这影像，就喜悦这影片。  
3.4 站在耶和华神面前的七位天使，有七支号赐给他们。  
3.5 拿着七枝号的七位天使就预备要吹。  
3.6 第一位天使吹号，就有群山在这乐声中苏醒，有女子在其间行走。  
3.7 第二位天使吹号，那女子的心中就有信，她就得到力量，使她走到那门前。  
3.8 第三位天使吹号，就有年青的男女在园中的亭下唱歌，起舞。  
3.9 第四位天使吹号，那女子就同冯特拉普的七个子女讲解她所喜悦之事。  
3.10 第五位天使吹号，那女子就教训那些孩童歌唱。  
3.11 第六位天使吹号，就有独身的牧人在山间歌唱，歌声闻于山下的城中。  
3.12 第七位天使吹号，就有雪绒花在山间开放，保佑奥地利人的国不受侵犯。  
3.13 在第七位天使吹号发声的时候，神的奥秘就成全了，正如神所传给他仆人的佳音。  
3.14 他们便说:“不喜爱这剧的，必将受诅。”  
4.1 那看守东门的天使，这时已暗暗地厌烦这音乐。  
4.2 他听了这咒诅，就心中恐惧，担忧耶和华神来问。  
4.3 一日，那天使在书店里坐着，有一个女子前来说：“你素来是喜爱那新约克人桑德海姆的。”  
4.4 他在众人面前却不承认，说：“我不知道你说的是什么。”  
4.5 既出去，到了门口，又有一个女子看见他，就对那里的人说：“这个人是最喜爱拜访森林的。”  
4.6 那天使又不承认，并且起誓说：“我不曾看过那剧。”  
4.7 过了不多的时候，旁边站着的人前来对那天使说：“你真是他们一党的，你所藏的场刊把你露出来了。”  
4.8 那天使就发咒起誓地说：“我不曾看过那剧。”  
4.9 之后便不再有人来问。  
5.1 你找到我藏起来的书了，天使。*

注:全世界只有一本《音乐之声圣经》存留在亚茨拉斐尔的书店仓库里。这是1968年新年前夕克鲁利给亚茨拉斐尔留下的小小惊喜，而后者至今还没有发现。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为被剧版的音乐之声梗笑到头掉三杀以及看到老蛇从书店里翻出了into the woods搞出来的沙雕。  
> 顺便诸位走过路过要不要尝尝ITW……? ITW真的超香啊啊啊啊啊!


End file.
